People to Trust Rewrite
by Eluluu
Summary: REWRITE OF PEOPLE TO TRUST! GENDER BENDER. creature fem.harry/severus. What if harry wasn't the girl-who-lived? Became close friends with the Slytherins? !ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

Draco: Nes doesn't own HP JKR does.

Nes: If I did Ginny would be dead and Harry would be a girl.

* * *

The day started off as any other Thursday morning would for one Hazel Dursley. "Get up freak and fix our breakfast!" A fat-ass whale of a man yelled at the small frail girl, through the vent on the cupboard door while opening the door, with his sausage like fingers.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Hazel said in a meek voice, as she came our of her small dirty cupboard. She went into the kitchen and got eggs, bacon and sausage out of the frig. She got into the cabinet below the sink and got the biggest skillet they had and began fixing their food. Now Hazel had straight jet black hair down to her lower back, pale skin, high cheek bones and icy electric blue eyes. She had the hour glass figure and was a well developed twelve year old. She also had a scar on her right eye starting right under the eyebrow going through the middle of he eye and ending in the middle of her cheek. She was blind in that eye but she hid it with her long bangs that reached to her chin. She always had her right eye covered. She had that cute emo hairdo going on. She had yet to do anything with it today.

Just before the food got done an ugly horse-faced women came into the kitchen. "Don't burn anything either you worthless girl." She then proceeded to go and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Hazel answered in the same meek voice. She finished cooking their breakfast with buttered toast. " Here's your food." She said as she fixed their plates and took them to the disgusting gluttons.

"Finally!" A whale of a boy said as he began to shove the food down his throat. He wasn't even using his his silverware.

"Yes Dudley quiet right." Vernon said while giving Hazel a look that could kill. "Go get the mail freak." He then proceeded to shove a whole egg down his bloated throat.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Hazel said while she walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. When she picked up the mail off the ground she flipped through the letters and saw her name on one of them. She flipped over in her hands. It was an odd looking envelope. The writing look like calligraphy and there was a wax seal closing on the back of it. The seal had a lion, snake, raven and badger on it. "I wonder who this is from." So when she walked back by her door she slipped it through the little vent on the door so she could look at it later. "Here's the mail Uncle Vernon." She said as she handed it to him.

" About time girl." Vernon said as he ripped the mail out of her hands. "We're going out for a family day. I expect the whole house to be spotless before we get back, understand?" They were all just sitting, glaring at her.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Hazel said with an emotionless voice.

"Good. Come along dear, Dudley." Vernon said while walking towards the hall so he could grab his jacket and then walked to the front door.

"Coming sweetums." Petunia said as she walked to the door and grabbed her purse and shawl on the way.

"Comin' dad." Dudley said as he was finishing putting on his shoes. He and his mother proceeded to get in the car and wait for Vernon

"Girl! Come shut and lock the door we won't be home until late tonight." Vernon said as he walked out the door. Hazel went over to the door and shut and locked just like Vernon said to. She stayed standing at the door until she heard the roar of Vernon's mustang in the faraway distance.

"Finally, the bastards are gone." Hazel said as she walked away from the door and headed towards the back door. She walked out the back door and whistled in a really high pitch. A beautiful snake that had a purple body with a silver underside and bright green, slitted eyes came out from behind the dieing rosebushes. _**"Hello Selena. How have you been doing?" **_Hazel said as the beauty was all the way out from under the bushes.

_**"Good mistress, but I should be the one asking you that. How have those humans been treating you?"**_

_**"Same as always. Come on they're gone for the day so lets go inside."**_ Hazel motioned with her hand for Selena to come to her.

_**"Alright mistress. I really wish you would let me poison them though." **_Selena said as she slithered over to Hazel, who was on the patio.

_**"No it would just cause more problems for me in the long run." **_Hazel said as she pick Selena up and put her around her neck.

Selena shook her head in disappointment. _**"Oh fine . Have it your way then."**_

_**"Thanks that's the way I wanted it anyways."**_ She said as she started walking inside. "Oh yeah." She turned around and snapped her fingers. The back patio was sweep and cleaned, the outside table and chairs looked bran new again, the fallen leaves disappeared, the weeds were gone, the grass was greener and the roses were a healthy red and in full bloom. In all it looked like it was being taken care of properly for once, all lush and green, a work of art. Hazel then turned her head towards Selena. **_"Think that will make the bitch happy?"_**

_**"Personally, I don't think anything in the world can make that thing truly happy."**_ Selena said with a sigh.

_**"I agree with you."**_ Hazel said as she turned back around and went inside the house. **_"I think I'll get me something to eat real quick since they're not here and they don't even know what they have so they won't notice...Do you think they will Selena?"_** Hazel asked in a slightly scared voice.

_**"No they won't since they never cook for themselves anyways or go to the store to but the stuff." **_

_**"Ok. You want anything?" **_Hazel asked as she walked into the kitchen. It was a light tan color with white tile floor

_**"No I'm fine. I just ate this giant mouse a few minutes ago."**_

_**"Can you say eww." **_

_**"Why yes mistress I can say eww."**_

Hazel face palmed. _**"Not what I meant Selena."**_

_**"What did you mean than mistress?" **_Selena asked with her head cocked to the right a slight bit.

_**"Nevermind Selena it doesn't matter."**_ Hazel said as she sweat dropped.

_**"Ok if you say so mistress." **_Selena said as rolled her eyes. Hazel got into the frig and got an egg and two pieces of bacon out to fix for herself. She grabbed a medium skillet and started cooking her food. _**"So has anything interesting happened recently mistress?"**_

_**"Well not really... I think I finally got my Hogwarts letter that Aaron said I would be getting eventually."**_

_**"Really? That's great mistress! You can finally get away from these disgusting humans for good."**_

_**"I would still have to deal with them during summer vacation." **_Hazel said as she took her egg, sunny side up, and her bacon out of the skillet and put them on to a plate.

_**"Damn it I forgot about that. But its still better than nothing at all I guess and I would be able to go with you."**_

_**"Yes it is and yes you could since you are my familiar." **_Hazel said as she sat down in the extra chair that was never used at the table and started eating her little bit of breakfast.

_**"So what do you have to have done before the lowly humans get back mistress?"**_

_**"Clean the entire house spotless." **_Hazel said after she swallowed the piece of bacon in her mouth.

_**"Oh no that's just so much work isn't it mistress...All you have to do is snap your fingers or wave your hand in the air...You have it easy compared to how the humans have to clean.**_"

_**"Well that's only if the humans aren't here. If they are I have it worse than normal humans do cause they just make it a miss again right after it."**_

_**"Oh yeah I forgot about that mistress. Sorry."**_

_**"Its fine." **_Hazel said as ate the last bite of her breakfast. **_"Well I'll clean the rest of the house real quick then we can go checkout that letter I received." _**With that said Hazel lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers. The house was spotless to say the lest.

_**"Finally we get to see if that is the letter that can make your life better even if its just a little bit."**_

_**"I know it will make my life a lot better if it is."**_ Hazel said as she gently picked Selena up and walked to her closet. She grabbed the letter and sat down on her little cot. Then she just sat there holding it, staring at it.

_**"Come on Mistress, open it."**_ Hazel then snapped out of her stupor and opened the letter. She quickly read the letter. **_"What does it say mistress?"_**

_**"It says that I've been accepted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and what is required for first years. It also says that an employee would come and take me to get the stuff and take me to the train station."**_

_**"That's great mistress..." **_

* * *

Draco: Thats it for chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco: Ness still doesnt own HP tho she wishes it.

Nes: Yes I do. Hey JKR can I have HP yet?

* * *

_**"It says that I've been accepted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and what is required for first years. It also says that an employee would come and take me to get the stuff and take me to the train station."**_

_**"That's great mistress your life is changing for the better little by little. So when are they coming for you?"**_

Hazel looked over the letter again to make sure she said the correct time.** _"Says tomorrow at ten in the morning. Well least the bastard won't be home at that time since they planned on going to see Marge tomorrow." _**

_**"Yes Mistress that is a good thing. I think I will stay hidden in the rosebushes tomorrow while you are gone."**_

_**"Are you sure Selena?" **_Hazel asked with a surprised stricken face.**_ "You normally want to go everywhere with me."_**

_**"Yes sorry mistress but I want to take a nap in one of your masterpieces here before they die again." **_Selena answered sheepishly.

_**"Well ok have fun napping."**_

_**"Oh I will mistress. You better have fun tomorrow or you'll have to deal with me when you get back tomorrow." **_Selena hissed while she intensely glared at Hazel.

_**"Ok I will. I might as well just sleep the day away. Don't have any clue how tomorrows gonna go." **_Hazel then stretched and laid down on the little old, grimy cot to go to sleep._ I can't wait till I'm out of here. _

The next morning went the same as any other morning. Hazel being rudely awakened, then being forced to fix the jackass' breakfast. The only thing different today was them leaving right after they finished eating. Hazel stood by the door until she couldn't hear the roar of Vernon's mustang anymore.

"Thank god they're finally gone." Hazel said to herself while she got a change of clothes and took a quick shower. When she got out and dressed she transfigured her clothes into better ones. She made her dark blue jeans and forest green polo shirt fit correctly and look newer. She brushed and put her hair into a high ponytail and applied glamors to her bruises and cuts that were visible. Right when she finished she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door to see a giant man, about nine feet tall, with beady black eyes.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Ground at Hogwarts. And I'm your escort for the day. Happy Birthday by the way." He held out his hand, and Hazel grasped it firmly with her own smaller one, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Hazel Dursley. Nice to meet you. Thank you." Hazel said still in shock of how big the man was.

"Well come on. We best be going." Hagrid said as he started walking away and towards a motorcycle. He had gotten on it while Hazel was locking the house up. Hazel turned around and just stared at him for a minute. "Well what you waiting for hop on." Hagrid said while jerking his head to the seat behind him. Hazel then ran over to him and jumped on holding onto Hagrid's coat say they drove down the road. They stopped at a pub where the sigh said "The Leaky Cauldron".

Hazel and Hagrid had just entered the dark shabby pub. "Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said in a low voice. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid.

The bartender reached for a glass. "The usual, Hagrid?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No, Tom, I am afraid that I can't right now. I happen to be on business for Dumbledore. Just getting young Hazel here her school supplies." He gestured slightly to Hazel, only to find that she'd disappeared. He found her quickly, just behind him. She peered out, a bit shy, from behind his back at everyone else.

"Well hello there dear, I'm Tom. What's your name?" Hazel didn't know what to say to this. Everyone was looking at her.

"Hi, Hazel Dursley." Hazel said from her hiding spot behind Hagrid. A pale young man made his way forward, wringing his hands, looking very nervous. Having a sudden bad feeling, Hazel ducked even father into her spot behind Hagrid for safety. She hadn't even heard him say a word, but Hazel already knew that she didn't like this guy, whoever the hell he is.

Hagrid nodded his head slightly in greeting to the young man before looking around at Hazel. "Hazel, this is Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"D-D-Dursley, c-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." He reached out to grasp Hazel's hand, but she pulled away without even thinking about it, staring coldly at the outstretched hand without even a word of greeting. She was one to trust her instincts and her instincts didn't like him. Hagrid looked to where she was behind him and gave her a strange look, obviously wondering what was up with this girl who had been, until now, pretty friendly and polite.

Quirrell put his hand back down, taking no notice of Hazel's rudeness, and kept on stammering about stuff. Hazel paid no attention to him really. She tapped Hagrid lightly on the back and he bent down slightly to hear her. "Hagrid, could we please get out of here? I…"

"Oh Yes we need to get your school supplies, Hazel." And he led Hazel out into a small, walled-in empty courtyard.

"Is he always so nervous?" Hazel asked Hagrid after a quick pause.

Hagrid shook his head. "Yeah, he learned so much out of books, and then thought he knew all there was to know. So then he took a year off to go abroad and gain some experience in the field. Well, let's just say that he couldn't handle being out there. No one knows all of what happened, but he's been like this since he's returned."

Hazel nodded. "I see." And she did see. "Even in the Muggle world, there were some people who were meant to stay inside a safe environment, and there were some people who were meant to be out in the wild, so to say." Hagrid caught Hazel's attention by pulling a pink umbrella from his coat and tapping a particular brick on the wall in front of them. The brick which Hagrid had stared moving with others following it forming small hole which was growing larger. Just a second later, they were facing a large archway that looked onto a street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said opening his arms wide open like he was presenting the world to Hazel which he was in a way. Hazel walked forward into the alley slowly, her big icy electric blue eyes wide as they drank in all there was to see; all the strange shops, all the strange people, all the strange _everything_. Unseen by her, Hagrid smiled at her completely and utterly innocent amazement.

Hazel looked this way and that, turning her head slowly so as to take in everything that she could around her. "Hagrid?" She asked, her voice quiet. "If you are in no hurry, could we please not rush with the shopping today? I would truly like to take the time to thoroughly take in everything, you know?"

Hagrid nodded. "Of course, Hazel. There is no need to hurry, anyway, as I have nothing else to do today. Before we can do any shopping, we gotta go get some of your money out of the bank, of course."

"My money? What money? I don't have any." Hazel said with a confused look on her face.

"Why of course you do Hazel. Your parents had a vault arranged for you with enough money to get you though of Hogwarts all the way. Didn't you know that?" Hagrid asked in a surprised voice.

"No, my parents are dead." Hazel shook her head in a no motion.

"No, they're not Hazel."

"Oh." Hazel said in a depressed voice._ I can't believe it the bastards weren't lying. My parents really didn't want me...hate...hate them...I HATE THEM ALL THEY SHOULD ALL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!_

Hazel snapped out of it when she noticed Hagrid was shaking her shoulders. "Hazel are you alright?" Hagrid asked her with his voice filled with concern.

_Come on Hazel think about them later. Selena will not be happy with you if you don't have fun today. Just acted happy. _Hazel finished the chat with herself and smiled at Hagrid. "Yeah I'm fine Hagrid. Come on let's go." Hazel said as she started walking.

"Umm Hazel you're going the wrong way." Hagrid said with a smile.

Hazel blushed in embarrassment and turned around walking past Hagrid. "Oh, I knew that." Hagrid just smiled bigger and so the duo walked until they had came to a white building. Standing guard by its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of gold and scarlet, was a creature that Hazel knew from all the fantasy books she had previously read. Before Hagrid could give an explanation of the creature to her, she spoke up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that would be a goblin, right?" Obviously surprised at Hazel's correct guess he remained silent. After a few moments Hagrid's face looked a tad pleased.

Once inside, they made there way to a free spot at the counter. Hagrid was the one who spoke to the goblin first. "We have come to collect some money from Miss Dursley's safe."

The goblin looked down at Hazel, and then back at Hagrid. "I see. You have her key, then?"

"Of course. I got it in here somewhere." Hagrid said as he went searching in his coat pockets."Ah here's the little bugger." Hagrid held up a little golden key to the goblin. "This here's from Professor Dumbledore… it's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid said as he gave a letter to the goblin. After reading over the letter carefully, the goblin nodded once more before calling on another goblin, one named Griphook, to take the two of them down to both of the safes. As they followed the goblin, Hazel mentally wondered what it was that Hagrid was picking up that seemed so secret, but decided not to pry. She only did that when necessary and personally she really didn't care all that much right now.

When they reached the cart, they climbed in. As the cart sped along the track, Hagrid then turned to Hazel and pulled from a pouch inside his cloak three coins; a bronze one, a gold one, and a silver one. "I should explain our currency to you, Hazel." He said. First, he held up the first coin; a large gold one about the size of a US silver dollar. "This coin is worth the most of the three. It is called a Galleon. Some of the poorer families of our community actually have very few of these." Next, he held up the second coin; a medium-sized silver one about the size of a US quarter. "This, Hazel," he said, "is a Sickle. There are seventeen of these in a Galleon. This is, of course, more common than the Galleon." Lastly, he held up the last coin; a little bronze one that was slightly smaller than the US penny. "This is called a Knut, and is worth the least of these coins. There are twenty-nine of these to a Sickle." He pocketed the three coins once more. "Understand, Hazel?" Hazel nodded._ Its not hard at all! _Hazel thought. About then, they reached Hazel's safe. Once the goblin had unlocked the door, Hagrid and Hazel got out of the cart and walked to the door. Once they got inside, Hazel's jaw dropped. Hagrid smiled slightly, amused at her reaction. "It's all yours, Hazel." He said quietly. "Every bit of it." Wordlessly, Hazel began loading some of each of the coins into her bag, then they left the safe and climbed back into the cart. They went faster and deeper into the tunnels, and Hazel shivered slightly as the air became colder. When they had reached the vault that was their destination, Hazel waited in the cart. As Hagrid and the goblin made their way to the door, Hazel was surprised to see that it had no keyhole; instead, the goblin simply stroked it with one of his long fingernails, causing the door to just open. Hagrid came out a moment later, and Hazel noticed that he was tucking a little grubby brown paper-wrapped package into his coat. She wondered what it was that could be so important, but again decided not to pry.

A little later, as the two stood on the pavement outside of the bank, Hagrid stood there for a moment, thinking, and then turned to Hazel. "I have some business to take care of, Hazel, so I'll see you off to get your robes first, alright?"

"Alright," Hazel agreed. He pointed towards the shop where she would be going, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, and Hazel walked towards it, looking around as she walked. Hagrid waited until she had entered the shop before he took off walking himself. As soon as Hazel walked in, she met Madam Malkin; a short, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, before Hazel could even say a word. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned up his long black robes. The boy had a pale, pointed face, white-blond hair that was currently slicked smartly back, and pale blue-gray eyes. He watched as Madam Malkin stood Hazel on a stool next to him, slipped on a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, smiling slightly as he looked Hazel up and down curiously. "Hogwarts, too?"

Hazel nodded, smiling back. "Yeah."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll ask father to get me one. Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," Hazel answered, shaking her head.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," she answered. "Honestly, I don't really know what Quidditch even is. You see…" she blushed slightly. "I'm rather new to all of this."

"Oh, you're a Muggle-born, then?"

"No, not Muggle-born, simply Muggle-raised." She said while she pointed her index finger to the ceiling.

"What?" The boy seemed confused by this.

"Well, you see, I was orphaned as a baby when my parents didn't want me," Hazel tried to explain. "And so I was given to my Muggle relatives to be raised by."

The boy nodded, now understanding. "I see."

"My name's Hazel." She tilted her head slightly, curious. "May I ask your name?"

The boy gave a cute smile before answering. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you, Draco," Hazel said, then added, looking thoughtful, "Draco… If I remember right, that's Latin for 'Dragon', right?"

"Yes. And it was a pleasure meeting you, also, Hazel." Madam Malkin finished with Hazel then and Hazel stepped lightly down off of the stool. Before she left the shop with her packaged-up robes, the boy, who was also getting ready to leave, gave her a genuine smile. "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Hazel."

Hazel smiled back before leaving. "The same goes for you, Draco." When she walked out, she found Hagrid waiting for her. When she spoke to him of Draco, he looked thoughtful before speaking.

"The Malfoy family are..."

* * *

Draco: Well least Hazel got to meet a strapping young man in this chapter.

Nes: Oh get over yourself already Draco. That was it for chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco: Yet again Nes's wishes of owning HP hasnt can true.

Nes: Damn you JKR I will one day own HP.

* * *

When she walked out, she found Hagrid waiting for her. When she spoke to him of Draco, he looked thoughtful before speaking.

"The Malfoy family are not too well looked upon by some."

"Why is that?" Hazel asked, curious.

"Well, when the dark lord was defeated, many wizards came forward and claimed that they had simply been under his control, although many people didn't believe them. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, who was said to be one of Voldemort's closest servants, was one of them."

"I see…" Hazel said, thoughtful.

"Yes. Malfoy will most likely have many friends only in his own house. Anyone else will look at him badly."

Hazel nodded. "For me, though, I don't decide on whether to be someone's friend by what others think of them, it doesn't matter to me. I trust my own instincts, and so I judge by my own thoughts of people, you know? If someone doesn't like who I choose to be friends with, then so be it. It's my own choice."

Hagrid looked at her for a moment, and Hazel thought she might have said something wrong, until she saw him smile. "Nicely said Hazel. You got a pretty good head on those shoulder don't ya." Hazel just smiled at that. Their next stop was the shop just next door, which sold the normal supplies she'd need, Hazel picked up a cool dark green and silver quill which changed the ink to different colors as it wrote, the color depending on the user's mood. And then they stopped at a shop that was pure heaven for Hazel; it was called Flourish and Blotts, and sold books upon books. Unfortunately, though, Hagrid would only allow Hazel to buy two extra books other than her school books, though he wouldn't explain why. She chose with great happiness _Creatures of Transylvania: True Stories of Lycans Who Changed History _by Lupus Biddle and _Jane Wright: How Vampires Blend in the Muggle World_. After picking up Hazel's cauldron, Hagrid asked. "Why don't we take a rest and stop for lunch?" They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they ordered two Shepard pies. As they ate, they sat there and talked, Hagrid explaining various things.

"Hagrid," she said after swallowing a bite. "May I ask you what Quidditch is?"

"Ah!" Hagrid answered. "Quidditch is very well known in the Wizarding world, it is our sport." He said proudly, puffing out his chest.

Hazel asked. "Is it played on broomsticks?" Hagrid nodded, and Hazel spoke again. "Well, then, I'll have to check out a book on it at the Hogwarts library. I'm curious about it!"

"You're right to be. Even in Hogwarts, it's important, and causes a lot of competition between the Houses."

Hazel looked perplexed. "Houses?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, Houses. You see, when students arrive into Hogwarts in their first year, they are all sorted into one of four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. How the students are sorted depends on their personality traits." They then finished eating their food.

"Well Hazel since it your birthday I want to get you something. How about an owl?"

"Hagrid you real don't.."

"Don't be silly i want to. So let's go." Hagrid interrupted Hazel. So about a half an hour later the two were leaving the Eeylops Owl Emporium. There had been so many owls to choose from. Hazel had selected a beautiful ebony-colored owl whose black feathers shone a dark blue in the light. Her eyes were a gorgeous sapphire blue. Hazel promptly decided that the owl's name would be Athena. As they walked out, Hazel stammered slightly as she thanked Hagrid. Lastly, Hazel found out, they would be stopping for her wand at a place called "Ollivanders". She wondered what kind of wand she'd be getting. When they walked in, Hagrid seated himself in the single chair in the room to wait, setting the owl cage down beside him. Hazel herself stood still in the middle of the room, waiting for the shop owner to make his appearance.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from off to her side, making her jump, startled. She turned to see the source of the voice, an old man watching her with wide, pale eyes which shined like moons.

Hazel collected herself quickly. "Good afternoon," she said back to him, her tone polite.

"Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Hazel Dursley." The man could obviously tell who she was just by looking at her. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here, buying their first wands. The wand that chooses the wizard or witch, of course."

Hazel, meanwhile, had wandered over to the sales counter, as something on it had caught her attention. "What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the large, beautiful silver-and-green father laying there.

A grieved look came over Mr. Ollivander's face. "Less than an hour ago, another student… Neville Longbottom, I think his name was… came in here to purchase his wand. He accidentally knocked over a stack of boxed wands and when he attempted to help me pick them up, one of them went under his foot. The wand promptly snapped but I was luckily able to save the core, this phoenix feather."

Before anyone could stop her, Hazel picked up the feather to admire its beauty. All three people in the room were surprised when the feather started glowing a luminous green color. Hazel looked concerned. "Ummm… was that supposed to happen?"

Mr. Ollivander looked surprised. "It seems that that core is meant for you, my dear. Unfortunately, I only have one empty wand right now… I'll be right back."  
The old man hurried into the back room, returning a moment later holding a wand. "This wand is an experimental type… I came up with it only recently. It is meant to focus the energy you put into spells to strengthen them. Oak, thirteen inches." He handed it to Hazel, who set down the feather and took the wand carefully in her hands to examine. She noticed that there was a small crystal imbedded into its tip as she looked at it. "This…" She said, tapping the crystal very lightly, "is what focuses the spell energy, huh?" Mr. Ollivander nodded. Hazel noted that the wand felt warm in her grip. "Is it supposed to feel warm, sir?" she asked.

The old man smiled slightly. "Yes, when it is the wand meant for you. I'll be right back… give me a few minutes." He returned to the back room, taking the feather and wand with him, and returned about ten minutes later with the completed wand in his hands. "Take it and try giving it a wave."

Hazel twirled the wand in the air above her and was treated to a shower of green and silver sparks which rained down around her. Hagrid smiled and clapped as Mr. Ollivander cried out, "Oh, splendid! Yes, indeed very good. Well, how very curious." He put Hazel's new wand into a nice little black box and wrapped it in brown paper.

"Sir?" Hazel asked, perplexed. "May I ask what's so curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Hazel with his pale stare. "That this wand would choose you instead of Marcus Potter. I remember every single wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather reacted so well to you, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious that you were destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave Marcus Potter his scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the witch or wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Dursley. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Hazel shivered slightly. She paid for her wand and left the shop with Hagrid, bidding a polite goodbye to Mr. Ollivander. Outside, Hazel looked down at the wand package in her arms, her brow furrowed. Hagrid noticed her concern, and spoke, his voice soft. "I wouldn't worry about it now, Hazel."

"Yeah." Hazel snapped out of it. "Yes. I'll not concern myself with it just yet." Shortly after that, Hazel was returned to her home by Hagrid saying that he'd see her in couple days to take her to the station. The next couple days went like the rest of her days did.

"Hazel it is very important that you stick to your ticket." Hagrid said, seeing as he was the one that had to bring her to the train station, as he handed Hazel her ticket.

"Platform 9¾? There's no such thing is there Hagrid?" Hazel asked while she looked down at her ticket. "Hagrid?" She asked looking around for him. "Shit." Hazel then started to push the cart to look around for Platform 9¾.

_**"Selena do you know if there is such a thing as Platform 9¾?" **_Hazel whispered to the snake curled around her neck.

_**"I do not know mistress. But I'm sure that we will find our way to the train. Just keep your eyes and ears open."**_

_**"Ok." **_Now today she had put her hair in a low ponytail.

"This place is packed with muggles as always." A...big...women with red hair said, "Platform 9¾ this way." She yelled the last part to her five children.

_**"Mistress you should follow them, the red headed family. They know the way." **_Selena said. So Hazel decided to follow them.

"Percy, you first." The women said. Hazel was surprised to see the eldest looking child disappear in the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Then the woman told one of the two twins to go. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred I am." One of the twins yelled.

"Honestly women and you call yourself our mother." The other twin said.

"Oh. Sorry George." The women said.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." The boy known as Fred said while disappearing behind the wall with the one known as George right behind him. Then the last three disappeared behind the wall.

"I guess I just run through the wall then." Hazel said nervously while she started running towards the wall.

_**"Please dear god let us live!"**_ Selena screamed as they ran through the wall. When they came all the way through the wall they was on a platform with a big black and red old steam train, it was beautiful.

"Oh, wow this is amazing." Hazel said while pushing her cart of luggage toward the train.

_**"I agree mistress never in my life have I ever seen something like this."**_ When she got to the train she tried to lift her luggage up the stairs but couldn't do it. All she did was almost smash her foot in the process. _**"Hehe...Careful mistress wouldn't want to lose your foot."**_

_**"Oh shush Selena." **_Hazel said under her breath.

"Hey could you use some help there? I'll help you get your luggage in a compartment if you want." One of the red headed twins she saw earlier said. He was tall and kinda lackey, with freckles spread across his face with a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Oh. Thank you, sir." Hazel said as she walked into the train carrying Selena and Athena. The red head followed her while carrying her luggage. Hazel was looking for an empty compartment which wasn't as hard as she thought it would be because barely anyone was on the train yet. The compartments were bigger then she thought they would be. It had two big long black leather seats and a window with bag racks above the seats and a plain dark gray carpet floor.

"Ah. No thanks needed and you can call me Fred. No sir if you please I'm not that old. Beautiful snake and owl by the way. Whats their names?" Fred asked while putting her stuff up.

"Oh. Sorry. My names Hazel it's nice to meet you. Her name is Selena." Selena hissed suddenly. "She asked me to tell you that you have good taste in beauty and thank you for the compliment, and this is Athena."

"You can talk to snakes?"

"Yes. I actually set a python on my cousin Dudley once at the zoo on accident." Hazel said as she sheepishly scratched her left cheek.

"HAHA! Brilliant! Oh by the way nice to meet you too. That's a perfect name for beauties like them also. You know what, I like you. So if you ever need some help you can call me. Even if you're in Slytherin. Which I get the feeling you'll be put there or in Ravenclaw. More likely in Slytherin though I think."

"You think so?" Hazel asked while she put Athena's cage on the seat by the window.

"Yeah. So you got any brothers or sisters?" Fred asked as he sat down.

"No. What about you?" Hazel said as she sat down across from him with Selena wrap loosely around her neck.

"Yep. I have a twin brother named George. I have three older brothers called Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Then I have a younger brother, around your age named Ronald. Last but not least I have a younger sister, a year or two younger then you named Ginny ."

Hazel was shocked at this information. She had never known a family this big. "Wow! You have a big family."

"Yeah tell me about it. So you nervous?" Fred asked her as he leaned back into the seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"A little bit. How do we get sorted its nothing to hard is it?"

"No its not hard at all. So don't worry about it. All you really have to do is put on the sorting hat and he'll do all the work." He said with a reassuring smile.

"So where were you sorted?"

Fred sat up quickly. "Gryffindor, but George and me were supposed to be sorted into Slytherin." He said while pointing his index finger towards the ceiling.

"Why are you in Gryffindor then?" Hazel asked while tilting her head to the left a little.

"Well it just wouldn't seem right to our family if one of the Weasleys were sorted in Slytherin." Fred shrugged his shoulders with his hands in the air, and went back to hes earlier position.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. Well, I better be going or George will start to worry." Fred said as he scratched his head sheepishly, and stood up.

"Ok and thanks again for the help."

"No problem I'll see you around. Later." Fred smiled at her before he left and shut the door behind him.

"Later." About five minutes after she, Athena, and Selena got settled in, the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, and two other dark haired boys one short and a little chubby with dark green eyes, the other was tall with a nice build with Hazel eyes, but they all were good looking all in their own way.

"Do you mind if we sit in here Hazel?" Draco asked.

* * *

Draco: Damn the red heads have showed up and y is she talking to him of all ppl.

Nes: Hey dont you be hatin on my Fred and because I want her to. So shut up and deal with it.

Draco: But..._SMACK on his head_

Nes: I said shut up...Well thats it for chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco: Same story here. Nes's wish is still not true.

Nes: I think I'll go cry in the corner. Y can't I have HP?

* * *

Five minutes after she, Athena, and Selena got settled in, the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, and two other dark haired boys one short and a little chubby with dark green eyes, the other was tall with a nice build with Hazel eyes, but they all were good looking all in their own way.

"Do you mind if we sit in here Hazel?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't mind." Hazel said.

"By the way this is Vincent Crabbe." Draco pointed to the short, chubby one. "Just call him Crabbe, and this is Gregory Goyle." He pointed to the other one. "Just call him Goyle. They like to be called by their last names until they get to know you as a close friend. Nice to see you again Hazel." Draco said as he sat down in the middle of the seat across from Hazel with Crabbe on right side and Goyle on his left.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Crabbe, Goyle. My name is Hazel Dursley and you can call me Hazel. Nice to see you again too Draco." Hazel said with a small smile. Then a girl with long black hair and brown eyes entered. "Who are you?"

"Name's Pansy Parkinson and don't you forget it." The girl said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Hazel Dursley. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Do you guys mind if I join you?"

"You know we don't mind Pans." Draco said. "Is it alright with you if she does?" Draco turned and asked Hazel.

"I don't mind at all." Hazel said while waving her hand up and down in front of herself.

"So are you nervous about the sorting?" Pansy asked Hazel while she walked over and sat down on Hazel's left side.

"Not really. Are you?"

"Yeah, well kinda. So what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is a really dark green. What's yours?"

"Navy blue. What's your favorite animal?" Suddenly Selena hissed and had everyone looking at her. "Oh wow shes beautiful. Whats her name?"

Hazel smiled. _Well now I know two people my age that are easy to get along with. _"Her name is Selena. Well I have to say my favorite animal is snakes for sure, its nice to talk to them they're much more intelligent then anyone in my family. Then my other favorite animal is owls. By the way that is Athena." Hazel said as she pointed to her beautiful owl. "What's yours?" Hazel asked as she stroked Selena's scaly body.

The others were shocked into silence. After a minute or so Pansy broke the silence."Wait you can talk to snakes?"

Now, the way the others reacted confused Hazel, they were all of magical blood so shouldn't they all be able to do it. "Yeah. Can't you do it too?" Hazel asked in a very confused voice while glancing at the others.

Draco had an odd look on his face. "No. That is not a very common gift. Only the descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak parseltongue." Draco said.

"Are you related to Salazar Slytherin Hazel?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know if I am or not cause the people I live with aren't my real parents." Hazel answered.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Pansy confusedly asked.

"Because they didn't love or want me." Hazel said in a monotone voice with a dead look in her eyes. "Excuse me, I need to go to the rest room." Hazel said as she walked out the room.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Pansy said sadly with her head pointed towards the floor. Hazel speed walked down the hall and turned to the left, into the girls bathroom.

_**"It's alright mistress that Parkinson girl didn't mean anything by it. She is a little to **__**noisy for her own good though." **_Selena hissed as she lifted her head from her resting spot, which was Hazel's right shoulder, to look at her beloved mistress.

Hazel sighed and glanced at Selena. _**"I know Selena, but still I hate having to think that they never wanted me when someone brings anything to do with them up. I mean, I don't even **__**know what my last name is. I don't know what my parents names are or even know what they look like." **_Hazel said as she buried her head into her hands, taking deep calming breathes.

You could barley hear the serpentine sigh that escaped the purple serpent when she shook her head. _**"I know mistress and I'm sorry. I wish, I could do something for you." **_Selena said as she nuzzled her head against Hazel's cheek.

_**"You are doing something for me. You're my best friend the only one I can talk to about anything."**_ Hazel said with a small smile towards her companion, while gently patting her on her scaly head.

All of a sudden Hazel and Selena heard a gasp from behind them. Hazel quickly looked behind her in the mirror. Hazel let sigh of relief escape her when she saw a girl around Hazel's age with bushy brown hair, buck teeth, and brown eyes. "Oh my God you're talking to a snake! You're a freak people can't talk to snakes!" The girl yelled.

Hazel gave the unnamed girl behind her a menacing glare in the mirror. "Oh just shut the bloody hell up or I'll let my snake eat you!" Hazel yelled while Selena hissed and showed her fangs at the girl. The girl screamed and ran out the door.

_**"Well that was interesting, wasn't it mistress." **_Selena stated while smirking.

_**"Yes, it was but it was also annoying. Having someone yell and scream like that hurts my sensitive ears." **_Hazel said while gently rubbing her forehead with her index finger and thumb.

_**" I bet mistress, your ears are more sensitive then mine are."**_ Which was followed by a demented giggle for the snake.

The only reaction she got out of her mistress was a grunt followed by her talking. _**"Yeah. Well we should start heading back now."**_

_**"Alright mistress."**_ Selena hissed, while still having a little smile, as Hazel opened the door.

Hazel was walking down the hall from the restroom to get back to the compartment while she zoned out. She ended up running right into someone and falling on her ass. "Ow. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hazel said as she was looking at the floor, while she was rubbing her now soar ass to ease the pain.

"It's no problem, it was an accident after all. Here, let me help you up." The boy said kindly as he offered her his hand.

"Oh, well thank you." Hazel said while starting to look up and took a hold of the boy's hand. "Oh. You must be George." Hazel stated as he pulled her up off the floor.

George paused for a moment and then continued to ask with a curious look on his face. "How do you know that?"

"I met your twin brother earlier and well you're not Fred. So you have to be George." Hazel stated as she quickly glanced over Selena to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"How did you meet my brother and for my benefit how can you tell us apart so easily?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

Hazel gave him a quick smile and starting to wipe the dirt off of her while she began to answer his questions. "Oh, he helped me get my luggage on the train earlier, we talked for a little while and then we became friends. I'm not exactly for sure but I just know you're not Fred. You guys feel different being around. Do you get where I'm going?"

"Oh. So that's where he was when he disappeared earlier I was worried about him then when he got back he wouldn't even tell me where he was. He's so mean to me. Oh and yeah I think I know where you're going."

"That's good because I'm not for sure how I would've explained it." Hazel said with a relieved sigh.

George smiled and gave a short laugh. "Here let me walk you back to your compartment."

"Ok. It's this way." Hazel stated as she started walking. Suddenly there was a hiss. "Oh by the way this is Selena she's my familiar." Hazel said pointing to the snake around her neck.

"Nice to meet you, Selena." He said while he patted Selena's head. Selena hissed in contentment. "So, I take it you're a first year?"

"Yes. So what year are you?"

"I'm a third year. You nervous?" George asked with a very demented smile on his face and creepy voice.

Hazel gulped at the look on his face and the sound of his voice. To be truthfully honest it scared the living hell out of her. "Yeah, just a bit."

George went back to smiling and talking his normal way when he saw that he actually sacred the poor girl some."Don't worry about it. All you really have to do is put on the sorting hat and he'll do all the work."

All of a sudden Hazel stopped walking, which stopped George, and busted into a hysterical fit of laughter. After she caught her breathe she commented. "You know Fred told me the exact same thing earlier."

George had a shit eating grin plastered to his face when he heard that. "Well, we are twins we think around the same things and we are the most awesome twins you'll ever meet. I bet you wish you had a twin now."

Hazel had to sigh at this as she started walking to her compartment again. "I wish I at least had a brother or sister. I don't think I could handle a twin."

"Whys that?" George asked as he started to walk after her.

"Because sooner or later I would feel like I wasn't special cause people would confuse me with my twin all the time." Hazel finished off this thought with a frown.

George gave Hazel a small, sad smile. "Yeah Fred and I have felt like that at times."

"Oh. Well this is my stop. So I'll see you later?" Hazel asked hopefully.

"Yeah defiantly. Later." George said as he started to walk away. Hazel let a smile grace her lips for a few seconds. When he was down the hall Hazel opened the door.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so long in the restroom." Hazed said as she was closing the door.

"It's fine, Hazel." Draco said. "So what house do you want to be sorted in?"

"I want to be sorted in Slytherin. What about you guys?" Hazel asked the group as she sat down in her original seat by Pansy.

"Slytherin." They all said at once. They all laughed and continued to get to know each other for the rest of the train ride.

"Hey look you guys. We're here." Pansy said excitedly while looking out of the window.

"Really?" Hazel asked while looking out the window seeing a small village with a huge lake less than a mile away. "Wow this is cool." The train then slowly came to a stop a few seconds later. They then got off the train and started walking around. "What's this place called and where are we supposed to go Draco?"

"This is called Hogsmaid and I don't know where we're suppose to go exactly Hazel." Draco said.

"First years this way." A voice yelled.

Hazel couldn't help but smile when she heard the familiar voice. "Hey Hagrid." Hazel said while running up to him.

"Why hello there Hazel. How was the train ride here?" Hagrid asked with a big smile.

"It was fine and I made some friends." Hazel said still smiling at the half giant.

"Well that's great Hazel! Oh I guess I better get the rest of the first years gathered up then we can go to the castle. You and your friends can go a head and start walking towards the lake and get in a boat over there." Hagrid said pointing behind him towards the lake.

"Ok Hagrid. See you here in a minute." Hazel said walking toward the lake and boats hesitantly. When they finally got there all of the group got into a single old wooden boat, that looked like it hadn't seen the good days in quite a few years, except Hazel that is. She just stood their starring at the black, bottomless lake in horror.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Pansy asked concernedly.

"I can't swim and I don't really want to drown. Thank you very much especially after an incident that happened." Hazel mumbled the last part to herself looking nervously at the boat and water.

"What was that last part Hazel? I couldn't hear you." Draco said.

"Nothing!" Hazel then started laughing nervously while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Nothing huh? Say it again louder this time." Draco said while raising a blond eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hazel heaved a heavy sigh. " I said 'I can't swim and I don't really want to drown. Thank you very much especially after an incident that happened.' There that's what I said exactly." She finished off with a frown.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hazel said as she rubber her arms with her hands.

"Ok then. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Draco put his hands up in surrender. He knew when it was a lost battle.

"Hey Hazel if the boat does tip over one of us will make sure you don't drown. We promise." Crabbe said trying to change the subject.

"Ok." Hazel said getting slowly in the boat with them.

"I was wondering can Selena swim?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know actually. _**Hey Selena, can you swim?" **_

_**"Yes mistress, I can swim very well."**_

"She said she can swim very well actually." Hazel looked up and saw they were all giving her an amazed look. "What?" Hazel was blushing a light pink color.

"That was totally awesome! I've never heard or seen someone talk to snakes before." Pansy said giving Hazel a really quick hug. "I wish I could talk to snakes."

"It can get very interesting at times with a snake." Hazel said with a smile. The boat then was in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to their destination.

"Watch your heads everyone." Hagrid yelled. The boats went under the edge of the cliff thus coming into an underground dock. The boats then pulled into the dock at the edge of the castle underground. "Come on everybody out of the boats and follow me." Hagrid said getting out of his boat. Goyle helped Hazel out of the boat and Draco helped Pansy out. Hazel, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking down the dock when the youngest red headed boy that Hazel saw at the station, that she now knew as Ronald, pushed Hazel into the water on purpose.

"Oops." The red head said sarcastically with a smirk as Crabbe jumped into the water after Hazel seeing as he was the closest to her at the time.

"YOU IDOT SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Draco yelled at the boy while punching the boy in the stomach. The red head doubled over, got up and then decided to run after the rest of the kids. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU JACKASS!"

* * *

Draco: I better be kickin his ass all over the place soon!

Nes: Maybe...If youre good. Well thats it for chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco: Her wish still remains unattainable...

Nes: I WANT HP!

Draco: since Nes just got done moving again and getting internet back and she had writers block she edited the pervious chapters just to let you guys know.

* * *

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU JACKASS!" A few seconds later Crabbe reappeared with Hazel, that was holding on to him around the neck for dear life. Crabbe swam over to the dock. Goyle then lifted Hazel out of the water and handed her over to Pansy. Then Draco and Goyle both helped Crabbe out of the water.

_**"Mistress, please help me out of the water."**_

_**"Sorry Selena, I'm coming." **_Hazel said as she slowly and carefully leaned over the side of the dock and picked Selena up out of the water.

_**"Its alright mistress. Thank you." **_Selena hissed as Hazel put her around her neck.

"You alright Hazel? You're shaking like a leaf." Pansy said.

"I will be once we get away from this water." Hazel said in a stuttering voice."Crabbe?"

"Yeah Hazel?" Crabbe asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah but I should be the one asking you that."

"That's good that you're ok and thanks for saving me."

"Anytime Hazel." Crabbe said rapping his arm around her shaking shoulders. Hazel tensed up automatically. Everyone noticed it but didn't comment on it.

"Come on guys so we can get all of this stuff over with so you two can get into some dry clothes. Also no one else is here anymore." Pansy said while walking up the stairs.

"Yeah lets go you guys." Crabbe said while he started walking away with his arm still rapped around Hazel pulling her along side him. They went up the stairs, through a door, down a hall, up two other flights of stairs, and another hall. Then they finally reached the great hall about ten minutes later. With a witch calling Crabbe's name. Hazel had slowly started to relax a little in the hold on her by Crabbe.

"Vincent Crabbe come up here and get sorted now." The witch said angrly.

"Sorry professor. We had a bit of a problem." Crabbe said.

"Why are you five late and two of you soaking wet?" The witch asked.

"We're late professor because Weasley over there decided to push Hazel into the lake just because she is our friend and Hazel can't swim so Crabbe, seeing as he was the closest to her at the time, jumped in to the lake after her and saved her. And we wanted to make sure the two of them were alright so it took us a few more minutes to get here." Draco said.

"RONALD WEASLEY WAIT UNTIL WE TELL MOM! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO OUR FRIEND!" Fred and George yelled together.

"WHAT! HOW CAN SHE BE YOUR GUYS' FRIEND SHE HAS SLYTHERIN WRITTEN ALL OVER HER?" Ron yelled back at them.

"SO WHAT IF SHE ENDS UP IN SLYTHERIN! SHE WILL STILL BE OUR FRIEND!"

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE SLYTHERINS SIDE?"

"SHUT UP! WE AREN'T TAKING ANY ONES SIDE!"

"Mr. Weasleys' calm down this instant and stop yelling! Now Mr. Ronald Weasley you will have detention with me on Friday and Saturday." The professor said.

"What? That's not fair!" Weasley said.

"Would you rather have it on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" The professor asked.

"No professor."

"Good now Mr. Crabbe will you come up here and get sorted."

"Yes Professor." Crabbe said as he slowly let go of Hazel and started walking up to the stool where the sorting hat was placed.

"Ah-choo!" Hazel sneezed.

"Blush you." Draco said.

"Thanks, Draco" Hazel said.

"No problem." Draco said.

"But first lets get you two dried off. I am Minerva McGonagall. You are to call me Professor McGonagall." The professor said as she cast a spell to dry Crabbe and Hazel off. Crabbe then sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm...SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. Crabbe then walked over to the Slytherin table. Five more kids were sorted, two were sorted into Huffelpuff, one in Ravenclaw, and the last two were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hazel Dursley." Professor McGonagall said. Hazel walked up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_"Ahhh. You're a Riddle, looks like you're just like your father. Such a sad and cruel past you have I see. But you are still able to open up to people and trust them. That is a very good thing with seeing as to what those muggles did to you."_

_"Is my real last name Riddle or is he calling me a riddle?"_ Hazel thought to herself.

_"Your last name is Riddle my dear. Your mother is Lily Potter and is actually the muggle studies professor here. Your father is Tom Riddle, who is actually the dark lord. So he is not here. Your mother is the red head with green eyes. James is sitting right beside her. Look at them later. Your father had jet black hair and icy blue eyes the last time I saw him. *sigh* She had no right to give you to those muggles."_

_"She's here? Do you know why they gave me away?"_

_"She is and I do. Your father doesn't even know that you were born so he didn't choose to give you to anyone. He maybe the dark lord but I don't think he would give his own child away. Your mother on the other hand gave you away, after convincing your "father", James Potter, it was for the best, because she didn't think you where important enough to even try to raise you and she didn't want James to find out what happened between her and your father. She only cared about the boy-who-lived, your older half twin brother, Marcus Alan Potter. James though cared about you both. Your mother told him you would be more comfortable living with your Aunt and Uncle. She said they would treat you how he would've treated you but they didn't. I wouldn't put it past Lily that she knew how you would be treated, didn't care, and never told James. James will probably try to talk to you later on just to worn you. James doesn't know that he isn't your father if you didn't realize that yet. Now to bigger things I want to show the headmaster what has happened to you, so you can be taken from those muggles and given to a family that will love you until you meet your true father that is if you ever do. Is that ok with you, my dear?"_

_"Yes that's fine."_

_"If I were you I wouldn't tell anyone but maybe the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, Parkinsons, or Professor Snape but only if you really trust them."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because they are the ones loyal to the Dark Lord. They could get you to where you might be able to meet your father or they could kill you for being an impostor."_

_"Ok I will defiantly keep that in mind."_

_"Ok lets get you sorted first my dear. Hmm... You have an excellent mind, plenty of courage, a thirst to prove yourself, very loyal to those you care about, and you love to learn, and I see you can do wandless and speechless magic very impressive for someone so young...you are very gifted...I also see you have a furry situation on top of that..."_

_"Oh so you've noticed." _Hazel giggled which had the other students and teachers giving her a weird look.

_" Yes I have. I'm just glad you're ok with it...Well my dear you would do an excellent job in any of the houses but I think you would do even greater in Slytherin my dear. What do you think?"_

_"Slytherin would be great and thank you."_

"_No problem dear. Slytherin will help heal your heart and soul. _SLYTHERIN!" Hazel then walked over to the Slytherin table. "ALBUS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IMMEDIATELY!" The hat yelled out.

"Alright." The headmaster said while getting up, walking over there, sitting down, and put the hat on his head.

"Awesome I got Hazel!" Crabbe yelled.

"Hey you're gonna have share her when we join you guys." Pansy yelled back.

"Nah. She's all mine." Crabbe said throwing an arm around Hazel's shoulders.

"Guess I just will have to steel her from you later then."

"Ha! You wish!"

"Hey we want her, too." Fred and George yelled.

"But you guys are Gryffindors. You're suppose to hate Slytherins." Pansy said.

"So! We still love you Hazel!"

"Love you, too." Hazel said to the twins.

"Come on lets sit down Hazel." Crabbe said.

"Alright Crabbe." Hazel said as they sat down.

"Miss Dursley will you please stay after dinner. So we along with your head of house and the school's governor can speak with you." The Headmaster said.

"Yes sir." Hazel said.

"Onward with the sorting." The Headmaster said.

Selena nudged her head into her Mistress' cheek to gain her attention.**_ "Mistress, what did the old hat say?"_**

Hazel just shrugged.**_ "Well he told me who my parents are. That my mother didn't think I was worth raising. That mother's husband thinks that he is my father and that he actually wanted and loved me. The bitch convinced him that I would be happier living with my Aunt and Uncle. That my real father doesn't know I'm even alive. That I could've been sorted into any house and I would've done great in any of them." _**She finished with pride in her voice because she was very gifted. _**"I wonder what he meant by Slytherin will heal your heart and soul though."**_

_**"I'm sorry mistress but I don't know. Who is your parents?"**_

_**"My mother is Lily Potter, she is apparently the red head with the green eyes. Then James is the man sitting beside mother. My father is the Dark Lord. The hat told me not to tell anyone unless I really trust them."**_

_**"Well let's see what they look like."**_

_**"Alright." **_Hazel then looked at the faculty table and saw her "parents". She studied Lily for a few seconds. Then moved along to James and saw he was gently smiling at her and gave her a little wave. She smiled back at him and also gave him a little wave. James had dark brown unruly hair and a pair of hazel eyes, and had tan skin. She then went on looking at the rest of the faculty and came across two blonds that reminded her of Draco. Hazel then tapped Crabbe on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Crabbe is that man and woman with the blond hair up there Draco's parents cause he looks a lot like them?"

"Yep that's Draco's mom and dad. They're pretty cool. Draco's mom's name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Draco's dad's name is Lucius Malfoy. He is also the school's governor." Crabbe said. Hazel went back and looked at the Malfoys for a few more seconds and then came across a gorgeous man with pale skin, black shoulder length hair and blue eyes so dark that they could be mistaken for black if you didn't look closely. Hazel stared at the man until she heard Goyle's name being called which quickly knocked her out of her trance like state. Hazel blushed and quickly turned her head hoping no one saw her staring at the man.

"Hmm...SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. Goyle then walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Hazel.

"Seems that you have to share Hazel at least with me now." Goyle said with smile.

"Damn." Crabbe said with a pout. Hazel giggled a little.

"Hey you guys who is the pale guy with black hair up there?"

"Oh. He's Severus Snape. He's Draco's Uncle Sev even though Sev is just his godfather. Oh, and he is Slytherin's head of house." Goyle said.

"Yeah but he's also pretty cool, as long as you don't get in trouble or get on his bad side." Crabbe said.

"Oh." Hazel said.

"Nice reply." Crabbe said teasing her.

"Oh shut up Crabbe." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Call me Vince, Hazel."

"Ok. So I take it we're friends now?"

" Defiantly."

"Hermione Granger." The Professor called.

"Ok you got to relax. Just relax." You could hear Granger said to herself.

"Hmm...Gryffindor!" The hat said. Granger went over to the table and sat down near the end of the table.

_**"Mistress it's the brat from the bathroom. Can I bite her?"**_

_**"I know Selena and no."**_

"God I hate that girl." Hazel said while looking over at Granger.

"Who Granger?" Goyle asked.

"Yes." Hazel answered.

"Why?" Vince asked.

* * *

Draco: WTH! Y DIDNT HE GET HIS ASS KICKED?

Nes: Cause I said no. Thats all for chapter 5.


End file.
